legofandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lloyd Garmadon
Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon es un personaje Ninjago lanzado por primera vez en 2012, y ha tenido cinco variantes diferentes, incluyendo su Shirt Negro y campana, forma ZX, Kimono, Ninja Dorado, y Techno Robles . Descripción Lloyd Garmadon Lloyd tiene patas cortas, negras y una capa corta que se utiliza en minifiguras más altas. Él tiene un torso, de manera similar a la de Lord de Garmadon, con un pequeño verde en la esquina superior izquierda de su torso. Lloyd tiene manos amarillas y lleva el perno de trueno de oro de su padre de 2256 Lord Garmadon en 9443 Rattlecopter. Él tiene un desvío alrededor de la cara y es una de las únicas figuras de Ninjago en tener un desvío alrededor de la cara. Lloyd ZX Lloyd ZX tiene patas verdes normales con impresiones en negro y plata, un torso verde con estampados en negro y plata, los brazos de color verde oscuro, guantes negros, una capucha verde con visera de plata, y armadura metálica de titanio. Kimono Lloyd Su Elemental Robe tiene normales negros piernas con oro y estampados verdes, un torso negro con oro y verde impresiones, brazos verdes y las manos negras, armaduras de oro y una capucha verde con visera oro y la misma cabeza como sus dos versiones anteriores. Dorado Lloyd ZX (Ultimate Spinjitzu Master) tiene patas de oro con diseños negros y verdes que muestran sus pantalones y el cinturón verde. Su torso tiene oro similares, verde y estampados negros y su rostro es diferente a sus otras caras. Su capucha y visera son oro como es su armadura. Su cara es de oro con ojos negros y cejas negras. Sus brazos, las manos y la piel son de oro. Techno Lloyd tiene un bronceado pedazo del pelo, un pañuelo verde que cubre su boca. Él tiene una amarilla cara con una expresión de enojo. Su torso se ve como una mezcla de todos los 4 de sus trajes ninja y patas verdes lisos y armaduras de oro. Techno (Plata) Lloyd tiene la misma, la máscara, la cara y un postizo. Sin embargo, él está usando una armadura de plata. Su torso tiene las mismas impresiones que el antiguo Techno Robe, pero las piezas de oro son de plata y lleva armadura en el pecho de plata. Maestro Constructor Lloyd Usa el Cuerpo de ZX,Solo que con La cara de 2014 (exclusivo de 70815 Super Secret Police Dropship) Historia Lloyd era el hijo del Señor Garmadon y Misako , sobrino Sensei Wu y nieto del primer maestro Spinjitzu. En el episodio "The Ninja Verde", Lloyd se convirtió en el ninja verde. Un joven, niño inmaduro obsesionado con dulces, Lloyd Garmadon asistió a la Escuela-Hogar de Darkley para Bad Boys . [1] Lloyd tropezó accidentalmente con el Hypnobrai y su General, Slithraa , mientras huía de los ninjas. Slithraa utiliza erróneamente su control mental sobre él mismo cuando intentó controlar Lloyd pero golpeó un bloque de hielo que refleja la hipnosis, lo que permite Lloyd para hacerse cargo del ejército Hypnobrai por sus actos infantiles en el episodio 1 "La rebelión de las Serpientes". Slithraa del segundo al mando, Skales , y los demás miembros de la tribu estaban frustrados con su general lo que obligó a hacer obras infantiles de Lloyd como recoger todos los caramelos en Jamonacai Village, y la construcción de una casa en el árbol. Después de una batalla con el ninja, Skales y Slithraa tuvieron una batalla en la "Slither Pit" en la que se hizo general y Skales Slithraa volvió de nuevo a su forma de soldado. El nuevo general y luego desterrado Lloyd de su tribu, que dejó con un mapa que le había robado a una de las Hypnobrai para encontrar las otras tribus Serpentina en el episodio 2 de "Home". Sucede en esta desatando la Fangpyre, quien le ayudó con muchas cosas, como la creación de nuevos vehículos y casi girando Ed y Edna en serpientes en el episodio 3 "Snake Bit". Después de ser traicionado por la alianza secreta entre las tribus Fangpyre y Hypnobrai, Lloyd decidió dar rienda suelta a la Anacondrai, pero sólo encontró el último miembro sobreviviente Pythor P. Chumsworth , quien se convirtió en su "mejor amigo", que le entregase. Luego fue rescatado por los ninjas. En el episodio cuatro "Nunca confíe en una serpiente", opta por ayudar a su tío Sensei Wu , después de haber leído un libro también titulado "Never Trust a la serpiente". Al día siguiente, el Sensei Wu le pone a la broma a los ninjas de la lección de hoy para mostrarles el poder destructivo de los rumores y que salta a la conclusión sólo puede conducir a problemas. Entonces Wu dice que fuera de lugar su libro de texto, pero cuando Kai encontró el libro de texto del bolsillo de Lloyd, se enteró de que él robó. Entonces Lloyd dice que era un plan perfecto hasta que los ninjas tenían que meterse él, después de que Cole se cierra la puerta frente a Lloyd en su habitación interrumpiéndolo. Cuando Nya llama a los ninjas al vestíbulo HQ, ella habla de Pythor tratando de conseguir las cinco tribus unidas. Esto hace que Lloyd se sienta culpable y que probablemente se siente triste o peor en el episodio 5 "caja de Pandora". Al final él se lava Zane traje 's hasta que ya no era de color rosa. Lloyd Cole da una lata de frutos secos para decir que lo siento, pero Cole dice que hay un montón de serpientes de juguete en su interior. Luego se dirige a la nevera y se abre la nevera. Cuando se abre, un montón de serpientes de juguete estallar hacia fuera y todo el mundo se ríe, incluso Cole . En el Episodio 6: "The Snake King", que se toma en "niñera" de Kai. Cuando se le cae Lloyd off en una galería para que pueda buscar Samurai X, él escucha Skales hablando de una ciudad perdida. La compra de un tocado, sigue Skales a la ciudad, donde se observa Pythor P. Chumsworth unir a las tribus al derrotar a los jefes de las tribus usando flauta sagrada de Sensei Wu. Cuando ve Pythor victoria, deja caer sus maracas (que estaban haciendo el sonido de la serpiente que hizo la otra serpentina creer que era uno de ellos) y es tomado cautivo por el lago Serpentine. Cuando Samurai X vino a liberar a Lloyd, ella no fue capaz de escapar, fue llevada cautiva por la serpentina, y obligado a luchar contra los ninjas que la Serpentina estaban seguros de que vendría a salvar a Lloyd. Samurai X pretende luchar contra los ninjas en un plan para salvar a Lloyd, pero en lugar de eso guarda los ninjas y consigue las armas de oro para dar a los ninjas. Lloyd todavía está cautivo en el episodio 7 "Tick Tock" y Episodio 8 "Once Bitten, Twice Shy". En "The Royal Herreros" Serpentine le utiliza para conseguir más allá de algunas trampas en un templo para que pueda ser liberado, sino porque la hoja fang había desaparecido aún estaba encarcelado. En el episodio "De nada", Lloyd se ve obligado a tratar de salvar el ninja después de que fueron capturados conseguir el Fangblades. Durante esta, se tropieza en el traje verde Ninja, rodando a la derecha en el lago Serpentine. Antes de que pueda ser capturado sin embargo, Señor Garmadon aparece con el Ejército Skulkin. En "La rebelión de la Gran Devorador", él pilota el Bounty después Pythor intenta tomar el Fangblades. Esto significaba Lloyd estaba atado al equipo de entrenamiento y la boca tapada por Pythor. Con el tiempo, se libera, y advierte al ninja. Pero es demasiado tarde. Posteriormente, los pilotos de la Bounty (y los ninjas) para Ouroboros. En el episodio 18, "Juego de niños", los cuatro ninjas se convierten en hijos de Lord Garmadon, y para convertirse en adultos más que debe oler un poco de "té de mañana." Sin embargo, cuando Sensei Wu, que tiene el té, se encuentra el pequeño Ninja, que se encuentran en una tienda de cómics con Lloyd luchando contra una Grundle, y que también a su vez Lloyd en un adolescente. En "Wrong Place, Wrong Time", Lloyd está entrenando con un gran arsenal de armas. Más tarde, el Sensei Wu y el Ninja se enfrentan Señor Garmadon. Lloyd llega a la escena y fija la punta de la Mega de armas.Después de que el ninja ir atrás en el tiempo, una ola de nubes oscuras se cierne sobre Ninjago City, y una foto de Lloyd de un retrato desaparece, indicando que él ya no está con el Ninja en el presente. Su retrato más tarde se restableció. Después de que el ninja destruye la Mega armas, son enviados de vuelta a los entrenamientos con Lloyd. Sin embargo, debido a la Arma Mega parecer ser destruido, Lloyd no tiene conocimiento de que alguna vez existió. En "El Ejército de Piedra", en la generosidad del Destino, el Ninja se despiertan por su reloj de alarma, Lloyd cansadamente usando sus poderes para romperlo. Sensei Wu entra en su habitación diciéndoles que el Ultra Dragón hizo un lío afuera, y el Ninja dejar Lloyd para limpiar el desorden por sí mismo, diciendo que el tener un dragón como mascota requiere de mucha responsabilidad. Piden Lloyd si su mamá le permitirá tener un animal de compañía, a la que Lloyd responde diciendo que él no se acuerda de su madre porque ella lo abandonó cuando él era joven. Un juguete Piedra Guerrero se sale y Sensei Wu lo persigue por el pasillo, aunque mientras rompiéndola, se encuentra con la madre de Lloyd, Misako. Cuando Lloyd sale de la sala de mercancía, Sensei Wu le presenta a la Ninja. Tras la reunión, Misako le dice a su hijo que ella tenía sus razones para irse, pero Lloyd se niega a escuchar y deja a otra habitación para estar a solas. Misako encuentra Lloyd sentado en el borde de la exhibición sima sin fondo, a lo que ella afirma que es donde se desenterró el gigante de piedra Guerrero.Misako explica que ella lo abandonó para aprender todo acerca de la profecía verde Ninja, a sabiendas de que Lloyd sería el Ninja Verde y el deseo de él y su padre deje de luchar. Eso puede funcionar. El guerrero de piedra actúa violentamente a través del Museo y se enfrenta a la Ninja. Ellos tratan de luchar contra ella en vano, y que se ven obligados a huir de la habitación y correr a través del Museo mientras intentan idear un plan para derrotarlo. Se detienen en el interior de una habitación grande y se cierran las puertas, y como el Guerrero de piedra comienza a descomponerlo Lloyd repente se le ocurre un plan y le dice al Ninja para distraerlo. Lloyd sale de la habitación y el guerrero de piedra rompe pulg Misako decide ayudar a Lloyd, llevando el guerrero de piedra a la ubicación del Lloyd. Después de que ella se encuentra con él, Lloyd logra engañar al guerrero de piedra al pasar por encima de los paneles de piso falso, revelando la dolina gigante donde fue desenterrado. Una vez que el guerrero cae, Misako dice Lloyd que ella está orgullosa de su hijo. En "El último viaje", la vela ninja para la isla oscura en Bounty del volador Destino. En el camino se encuentran con una tormenta y el barco se alimentan de Starteeth. Cuando la tormenta pasa a la nave, que ahora le falta un timón y y tiene un agujero en el lado, el barco corre en tierra en una isla con una torre de la prisión.Cuando el ninja llegar a la cima, el Dr. Julien les saluda y les lleva pulg Más tarde, el ninja navegar aún más a la isla de la Oscuridad. En " Isla de las Tinieblas ", Lloyd ahorra Sensei Wu de un guerrero de piedra después de que se detectaron en la isla. Con el tiempo, se une a los cuatro ninjas en la Tierra Perforador de Cole, a la montaña. El Ejército de Piedra ponerse al día, por lo que Kai pone a prueba su Mech Fuego, y lo utiliza para llevarlos al templo de la luz . Todos los cuatro Ninja colocarse donde sus símbolos elementales son, con Lloyd en medio de ellos.Todos reciben ropas elementales, y luchar contra el Ejército de Piedra. En " The Last Hope "Garmadon utiliza un mecanismo para desarmar a la Tierra Perforador de Cole, y luego Lloyd llega para proteger Nya, Misako y el ninja. Él destruye mech de su padre, hiriéndolo gravemente, también. Lloyd intentos de convocar el Dragón de Oro, al derrotar Señor Garmadon, pero no tiene agallas. Se van, con el casco del Garmadon. Después de eso, se encuentran con Sensei Wu al reloj celestial, y tratar de encontrar la perca del casco, para evitar que la batalla final, pero general Kozu lo agarra. Cole finalmente lo recupera, y lo da a Misako. Por desgracia, no logran colocarlo en la percha se descubre a tiempo. Kozu ríe locamente, mientras que un rayo golpea el campamento de Garmadon. El Ejército de Piedra secuestra Nya, como los otros se caen del acantilado y en el océano. Lloyd se culpa por esto, porque no tienen el valor de convocar al dragón de oro. Caminan de vuelta a la Bounty, mientras que el Overlord presenta su último regalo al Señor Garmadon- la Garmatron . En " El Retorno del Overlord "Lloyd y los demás tienen la intención de comenzar la batalla final y atacar la base del ejército de piedra, sólo para descubrir que estaba vacío. Ellos ven las huellas del Garmatron y los siguen. El grupo es atacado por Nya , que se ha convertido el mal por Lord Garmadon y el Ninja ganar tiempo para Lloyd, Sensei Wu, y Misako para detener el Overlord y Garmadon. Cuando llegan allí, ya es demasiado tarde para prevenir Ninjago de ser infectado por la oscuridad, por lo que el Overlord poseen Garmadon y se enfrenta a Lloyd. Aunque Lloyd pone un stand, que se queda con una pierna lesionada y el Overlord se escapa a Ninjago. En " La rebelión de los Spinjitzu Maestro "Lloyd alienta al otro Ninja para continuar la lucha cuando los otros se dan por vencidos. El Falcon orienta el ninja de vuelta al Templo de la Luz, donde descubren el Mech de Oro y Ultra Dragón vuelve al ninja. El ninja de regreso a la ciudad de Ninjago, donde son atacados por el ejército de piedra. Los ninjas tratan de atraer el fuego del Ejército de Piedra, pero el mal Nya destruye el mech. Darethencuentra el casco de las sombras, y las llamadas fuera del Ejército Stone. El Ninja ayuda Lloyd, que se lesionó en la última pelea contra el Overlord, pero son cada uno volvió el mal por la materia oscura. Al final, Lloyd desafía al Overlord y finalmente abre su máximo potencial - la esencia de la luz - y lo derrota. Esta cura Ninjago de la oscuridad, y también purifica Garmadon de su mal. Reunido con su padre, Lloyd y los otros afirman que van a estar listos si ocurre el mal de nuevo. Después de la derrota del Overlord , Lloyd vuela sobre Nueva Ninjago Ciudad del dragón de oro. Pronto, el Overlord vuelve a Ninjago, e infecta a Ciro Borg sistemas informáticos 's. Planea tener poderes de Lloyd, para que pueda escapar con su propio cuerpo. The LEGO Movie Lloyd es un maestro de obras en El LEGO película . Aunque su nombre es Lloyd, fue referido como el Ninja Verde por Vitruvio . Sólo tenía un par de cameos en Cloud Cuckoo Tierra donde los Maestros Constructores de mes. Lloyd más tarde es detenido junto a la Mujer Maravilla y luego atrapado en Think Tank del Señor de negocios cerca de Green Lantern , Superman , y un jugador de la NBA tras ser capturado por Bad Cop / Good Cop fuerzas 's. Tras ser puesto en libertad con los otros Maestros Constructores de Emmet sacrificio 's, se le ve el duelo entre Superman y la Mujer del constructor americano nativo. Cuando la lucha en contra de las fuerzas Bricksburg Business, Lloyd se ve con Abraham Lincoln realizar Spinjitzu con sus katanas. Introduzca el Ninjago Lloyd aparece en la película de LEGO resumen, "Enter the Ninjago." Visita Emmet junto con el presidente de Hollywood, que le dice que se cambió el LEGO Película poniendo más énfasis en Ninjas. Mostró Emmet el Super Cycle Caza con Lloyd derrotar al Robo-SWATS. Luego se muestra Lloyd dando Emmet la rueda se puso su cabeza. Por último, mostró que Emmet Lloyd cortó la cuerda de la batería en Octan Tower. Durante el tiempo, Lloyd fue visto meditando en el autobús de dos pisos Couch. Blog en LEGO.Com Descripcion en LEGO.com Notas *Lloyd ZX es el único ninja para tener sus armas en el color metálico de titanio. *Él es también el único ninja de no ser lanzado en cualquier 2011 series. *De acuerdo con su carta de personaje, el elemento dominante de Lloyd era un rayo antes de que él se convirtió en el Ninja Verde. *En los juegos, Lloyd ganado patas estándar el segundo se convirtió en el Ninja Verde, pero en la serie de televisión, hasta "un juego de niños", aún tenía las piernas enanas. *Mientras que en los juegos físicos su Spinjitzu Maestro variación casco es de oro, en el espectáculo, que sigue siendo de color amarillo. *En El Videojuego LEGO película , no puede utilizar Spinjitzu o cualquier tipo de poderes elementales. Él es, sin embargo, capaz de girar mientras que la lucha y golpear de una manera similar, y lanzar sus katanas que luego volar de regreso a él. Además, Lloyd tiene una voz en el juego de video, pero sólo los gruñidos. *Él y Zane aparece en la mayoría de las 2014 series. *En cada conjunto de 2014 que aparece en, él tiene una variación ligeramente diferente, por lo general la participación de sus hombreras. Todos sus 2.014 variantes vienen con una nueva cara. *Su nombre parece ser un juego de palabras del nombre de su padre Señor Garmadon . *En "The LEGO Película", se le ve usando bombas de humo en algunas escenas a pesar de no tenerlos en Ninjago. *Su armadura del hombro en su primera variante Techno-Robe es oro, pero en la segunda variante de la armadura es de plata. Esto es debido a que casi el drenado de su poder de oro por el Overlord en la temporada "Rebooted" y luego se recarga con una segunda visita al Templo de la Luz. *Él habla en 'Enter Ninjago', pero no en la película real. *En el Videojuego LEGO película, él es el único personaje masculino (sin los pantalones agilidad) que es capaz de utilizar un área de la agilidad de color rosa y azul. Pero hay algunos que no puede usar. Galeria de Variantes Lloyd.jpeg|Lloyd Garmadon Lloyd zx.jpg|Lloyd ZX LloydGarmadonBook.png|Kimono Lloyd Lloyddorado.jpeg|Maximo Maestro del Spinjitzu 250px-Lloydtechno.jpg|Techno 123px-Techno_Lloyd.jpg|Techno (Sin armadura) Powerless_Lloyd.png|Techno Robes (segunda variación) 133px-LegoMovieLloyd.jpg|La gran Aventura LEGO Apariciones * 9443 Rattlecopter (Niño) * 9457 Fangpyre Wrecking Ball (Niño) * 9450 Epic Dragon Battle (ZX) * 9552 Lloyd Garmadon (Niño) * 9574 Lloyd ZX (ZX) * 70503 Golden Dragon (Dorado) * 70505 Temple of Light (Dorado) * 70722 OverBorg Attack (Techno Robe) * 70725 Nindroid MechDragon (Techno Robe) * 70728 Battle for Ninjago City (Techno Robe) * 70815 Super Secret Police Dropship (The LEGO Movie) * 850442 Lloyd ZX Key Chain (ZX) * LEGO Ninjago: Character Encyclopedia (Kimono) * Lloyd Jungle Raider (Tournaument) * Enter The Serpent (Jungle) * City of Stixs (Possesed) * Moro Dragon (Possesed) * Temple of Arjitzu (Season 5 ) * Final fight of destiny bounty (Season 5 ) APARICIONES DE TELEVISION TEMPORADA 1 El ascenso de las serpientes Hogar Snakebit Nunca te fies de una serpiente El rey serpiente Los herrores cantantes El ninja verde El todo de la nada El despertar del gran devorador El dia del gran devorador Temporada 2 Darkness shall rise pirates vs ninjas double trouble ninjaball run childs play grow place , grow time the stone army the day ninjago stood still the last voyaje island of darknees the last hope return of the overlord rise of spinjitzu master Temporada 3 the surge the art of sillent fist the blackout the curse of the golden master codename arcturus the void the titanium ninja Temporada 4 the invitation only one can remain versus ninja roll spy for a spy spellbound the forogten element the day of the dragon the grastet fear of all the corridor of elders Temporada 5 Winds of change Grave danger A ckroored path Cursedworld , part 1 Cursedworld , part 2 TEMPORADA 6 No es famoso El enemigo publico numero uno En la cripta Desgracia Resurgida En un deseo un rezo Mi cena con Nadakhan Maestros de los deseos Operacion tierra HO El camino de vuelta Galeria 165px-Ninjago lloyd con poder.jpg 185px-Lloydinseason3.png 185px-Lloyd on Ice.png 185px-Lloyd Garmadon Evil.png 131px-Lloyd ZX card.jpg 174px-Lloydninja.JPG 185px-Lloyd wallpaper.jpg 185px-LloydSnake.JPG 143px-Lloyd poster.png Lloyd 008.JPG Lloyd 007.JPG Categoría:Minifiguras Categoría:Ninjago Categoría:Personajes de Ninjago Categoría:The LEGO Movie Categoría:Reino maldito Categoría:LEGO Dimensions Categoría:Minifiguras de The LEGO Movie Categoría:LEGO Categoría:The LEGO Ninjago Movie